


A Song That Will Not Die

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-May [3]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2011, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life goes on, but not for Peter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Song That Will Not Die

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011) Day 123. 
> 
> [MMOM 2011](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) Day 3. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ May 3, 2011
> 
>  **Happy Birthday** [](http://crashgirl82.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://crashgirl82.livejournal.com/)**crashgirl82**
> 
> Prompt: [Song Lyric Prompt A Day](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/524820.html): Stardust. 
> 
> Beta by [](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hllangel.livejournal.com/)**hllangel**. 
> 
> Comments and concrit welcome.

That voice. His brother’s voice, low and sexy, saying Peter’s name the way he always did.

“Please,” he whimpers. It’s both a perfunctory attempt at resistance and an admission of how desperately he wants Nathan’s touch.

_Do it._

Peter obeys, thrusting his hand under the waistband of his pajamas to clutch himself tightly, squeezing hard enough to evoke Nathan’s strength.

Everyone keeps telling him that life goes on, but for Peter this is the only part of his life that matters; pretending he can feel Nathan’s hands and hear his voice.

For those few moments, his brother is still alive.


End file.
